


10 Years Later

by OnceUponaSwanQueen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaSwanQueen/pseuds/OnceUponaSwanQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 10 years since Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth had worked on a case, and yet, it was surprisingly little it took to trigger a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007, for bones_flashfic over at LJ for the prompt "In the car". It was originally two pieces.

 

 

Booth turned on the radio of his car; his head was filled with thoughts and worries. He didn’t even realize what song was playing before he heard.

 

_Well, I’m hot blooded, check it and see_  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?   
I’m hot blooded, I’m hot blooded

 

It had been 10 years since even had seen Temperance Brennan, but every time he heard that song that memory of her somehow came into his mind. The picture of her beautiful hair and lovely smile appeared in his mind.  He couldn’t help it. The song trigged it, every time.

 

He looked over at the empty seat next to him, the seat that used to be hers. The seat he knew always would be hers in someway. The seat was a reminder of what they had shared.

 

It had been 10 years since they said their goodbyes when she left with her husband to work in Montreal. 10 years since they had worked together on a case, 10 years. But he still remembered every little detail about her.  10 years since she had asked him if she should go with her husband to Montreal, 10 years since he had said yes, even if he knew that his life would feel somewhat empty without her in it. He knew that she had to do that, he knew she loved her husband just as much as he loved Camilla, his wife.

 

He turned over to the left and looked over at street. It was the same street that she had agreed to work with him, the same street that had begun their partnership. The street that he had compared them to Scully and Mulder.

He could go days, even weeks without thinking about Temperance or something she did.

 

But that song always triggered the memory of them dancing in her apartment that day, he didn’t remember to much else from that day. Just the two of them dancing to the song, and just being completely free from everything. He remembered a lot from the first couple of years at the Jeffersonian, he remembered how they felt, how they were before, and he remembered how jealous he was of Sully. He remembered asking her out on their first date, their first kiss and their first break-up. He remembered how they had been on and off for years before she met Jonathan the guy that later turned out to be the love of her life, 

He remembered how his heart broke when she told him she was engaged, how much it hurt him knowing that she was more happy with him than she ever was with her. He got over it though; he realized that the only thing he really wanted was for her to be happy.

 

He remembered her wedding, how beautiful she had looked in her dress, how happy she was. That was the day he finally let go of Temperance Brennan, and fell in love with Camilla Sommerseth, a girl Brennan had known in college and that  was invited to her wedding. It was the end of what they used to be and the beginning of something he never thought would happen. A life without Temperance Brennan. 

 

A pulled over and parked his car. He looked up at the Washington Elementary School and girl was running towards the car screaming “Daddy, Daddy!” He smiled towards her and smiled. “How was your day, Joie?"

\---

 

 

572 miles away Temperance Brennan was sitting in her own car listening to her radio when the same song came through her speakers:

 

_Well, I’m hot blooded, check it and see_  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?   
I’m hot blooded, I’m hot blooded

 

And her mind automatically travelled to a man she had been thinking about a lot lately Special Agent Seely Booth. She hadn’t worked or seen Booth in 10 years, but she has been thinking about him a lot lately, and that song was somehow their theme song. 

 

She remembered the day they had danced to it in her apartment, maybe more because Booth had been injured by her exploding fridge. And how he had saved her from the psycho that tried to kill her, and how she had cancelled her date, just to stay with him. Just to make sure he was okay, just to be with him.

 

10 years, it had been 10 long years since she had asked him whether she should go with her husband to Montreal or not, knowing he would give her the same answer he gave her 5 years ago when she asked the same question only different guy and different timeframe. She knew she would get an answer she really didn’t want, she knew he would say yes, even if they both knew he wanted to say no. She remembered the look on his face when she asked, the look he had when she asked him if she should go with Sully, and the look that said no even if his mouth said yes. She knew it hurt him when she asked, but she just had to know if he this time might have said no. A lot had changed since the first time; they had been a couple since the first time. They had been THE couple for a while since the first time.

 

She still remembered how it felt when his lips first met hers, how her body melted in his arms, how every part of him connected with every part of her. How they were one for the first time. It was maybe the thing she remembered the most about Booth and their relationship, how their bodies and souls always connected when they kissed, how the world seemed to be 100% still. She remembered how it made her forget all the horrors in the world. 

 

She remembered how it felt when they were together, like she could do everything she wanted and how he would help her reach her goals. How he would make sure she got everything she would ever want, that all he wanted was for her to be happy, she remembered it all.

 

However, their relationship hadn't just been a dance on roses. The had had a lot of messy break-ups and tears, but the most painful break up was the first one. The day Booth had told her he couldn't be with her anymore, because he wasn't sure if it was right. It had broke her heart hearing him saying he wasn’t sure that the two of them were right, when she was 100% certain that he was the love of her life, her only one. It had broken her, but they somehow found their way back and had an on and off relationship until she met her husband. But even if they had been on and off they had never been the same as they were the first time, the first break-up and ruined something and her feelings for him was not the same as the had been before. And that was the reason why she had said yes to Jonathan when he asked, because she and Booth had never been the same as they were the first time, and Jonathan made her feel like no man had made her feel. And she was happier than she had been in a very long time..

 

Even if they have had their ups and down’s she had always known that if she needed him, he would be there no matter what and in a matter of seconds. He had always been her FBI agent in shining armor and she loved him, she would always love him even if they now where both married to other people, she knew that Seeley Booth would always have a special spot in her heart.


End file.
